Alone in the Cafe
Alone in the middle of nowher during a storm, LegoCityMan was worried. He was in a forest, the last place he'd want to be during one. If lighnting struck a tree, he'd be doomed. He could see a clearing ahead; possibly even the edge of the forest. Despite it being night it was strangely light, and the lightning made it easy to see every few minutes. '' ''He left the clearing, and froze. Ahead of him was a Cafe. The MB Cafe. Shivering, LCM began moving towards the MB Cafe. It was odd; he thought it had been in the MB Forum, not in the middle of nowhere. The lights were out, the windows smashed...the roof looked about to collapse. But it looked dry. It was indoors. Not out in the storm. LCM hated the storm. The door was off it's hinges. LCM stepped over the welcome mat, or at least it might've been a welcome mat. Now it was matted with filth and debris, and something that looked dangerously like blood. LCM shrugged off his uneasiness as he stepped inside. Overturned tables and debris were everywhere. He sighed as he stalked forward, and pulled a chair and a table up. He sat down, feeling strangely open to attack. Windows on three sides were smashed. The wall behind him seemed to be his only defense from the wind, which was coming from the opposite direction. A piece of luck was a comfort. He didn't know it'd be his last, after all. After sitting there, listening to the wind howl and the thunder boom and watching the leaves wave back and forth on the trees and the lightning split the sky, he decided to close his eyes. Sleep? No, he couldn't in the storm. Relax? He might be able to. Closing his eyes was another mistake he made, along with going into the Cafe. And not thinking the back wall behind him could be, or contain, or...hide any threat. Lying there with his eyes closed, he heard hinges creak. That was normal. Doors would creak during a storm if the wind blew at them. What LCM failed to remember was that the door was off its hinges, and the only hinges were behind him. Inch by inch his mistakes and failings were drawing him to his death. Breathing. A low, shallow, panting, excited, anticipating breathing. LCM's eyes shot open. Just the door ahead of him, and the dark. The dark was all around. The breathing was all around. He stood up, watching out all the windows. The only place he failed to look behind him. Another mistake. The door creaked again, and this time LCM realized the door was off its hinges, so how could it creak? And then he remembered something else he saw as he entered. A piece of information that he should've remembered. There was a door behind him. He spun, saw a figure. It was the second last thing he saw. The angry, cruel eyes. The maleficent smile. And the last thing he saw was the glint of a rising blade. LCM's head went hurtling away through the air, blood splattered across the wreck of the MB Cafe, his body crumpled, and the man laughed. End. Category:Horror Category:Alone in the Cafe franchise